Some Day
by that is secret
Summary: A retelling of Romeo and Juliet. EXTREMELY AU. Slash warnings. Rating will probably go up later.
1. Star Crossed Lovers

Disclaimer: This may be based off Romeo and Juliet, but it is NOT your typical Shakespeare fic. Therefore I am warning the following: homosexual content, occasional bad language, twisted plot lines, and general butchery of Shakespeare's original.  
  
  
  
"Romeo! Here!" Gentle hands reached out to the boy. Romeo took them, allowed himself to be pulled over the rail.  
  
He was embraced. "We have so little time." Romeo nodded. The moonlight striking his lover's face was enchanting. . . he wondered how the moonlight would look on the rest.  
  
Romeo shivered when those light, gentle hands began to undress him. Deft lips covered his, and he moaned.  
  
The lips turned up in a grin. "Quiet, darling. We cannot afford to wake anyone."  
  
"Kiss me," Romeo said, oblivious to the warning. His lover complied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Romeo awoke, battering his eyelids in the faint morning light. He smiled down at the body that lay next to him, entangled in his arms.  
  
"Good morning," he said.  
  
Tybalt groaned and stretched, yawning widely. "Good morning, darling." Tybalt kissed his chest.  
  
"The sun is starting to come up." It was something that neither of them wanted to hear.  
  
"Don't leave yet," Tybalt said. He pulled Romeo closer. "I've missed you." He ran his hands through Romeo's hair, and then cradled his face.  
  
"I have to go," Romeo said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I can't be caught here." It was the truth. If anyone found Romeo in Tybalt's bed, there would be hell to pay. Love wasn't a good enough excuse for two men being together. . . wasn't a good enough excuse for members of two warring families being together. Love, Romeo reflected, wasn't a good excuse for anything at all.  
  
Tybalt kissed Romeo again. "Some day. . ." he said. "Some day." Romeo knew what he meant. Some day, we can be together without fear. Some day, we can lie in bed until noon, asleep in each other's arms. It was a day that Romeo wanted badly and knew would never come.  
  
Romeo kissed Tybalt back. "Some day," he replied softly. He got out of bed and hastily threw on his clothes, aware of Tybalt's eyes watching him the entire time. Tybalt followed him out onto the balcony.  
  
They shared one last kiss before Romeo slipped over the railing to make his way home.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, this is VERY strange. Mr. Shakespeare is probably spinning in his grave right now - that is, if he hasn't escaped it already to make his way to my house to kill me. However. . . I couldn't help it. I think these two are VERY slashable, and this is my attempt to prove it. ^_^ 


	2. To the Party

A/N: Canst thou see that 'tis not writ in the Elizabethan language? This chapter 'tis more of a comedy than the first, for my Mercutio provides a comic relief superior to William's own.  
  
Many pardons, dear William, but Mercutio's talk of Queen Mab hath addled my head, and I have become egotistical. Naught is right-side-up!  
  
Muse-sama: "On with the fic!"  
  
  
  
Romeo watched his cousin weave drunkenly through the streets of Verona. "C'mon, Romeo!" Mercutio shouted. "We're off to see your Roxy lady!"  
  
"Mercutio, be quiet,' Romeo said. "You're loud enough to wake the devil. And her name isn't Roxy, it's Rosaline!" He silently added, And she's not mine and I don't want her to be mine. All I want is him.  
  
"Roxy, Rosaline, Rebecca, whatever. Now let's go!" Mercutio grabbed a torchlight from one of their companions. He then took Romeo's arm and began to pull him.  
  
"Mercutio, their house is in the other direction."  
  
"Oh, yes. Off to Ruth's!" He did an about-face, almost beheading Romeo with the torch, blabbering something about Queen Mab. Romeo sighed and dragged Mercutio in the proper direction. Their companions followed.  
  
They reached the Capulet house a little while later. Romeo was decidedly nervous. He wondered if Tybalt would be there. . . Of course he will be, you idiot. He would have smacked himself on the head if only no one was watching.  
  
"Wish me luck?" Romeo asked Mercutio.  
  
"Hnh? What in seven hells do you need luck for?"  
  
". . . I just need it."  
  
"Luck, then. See you later." Mercutio walked away, looking for something to drink. Romeo failed to suppress a laugh when he saw Mercutio parading about the room a minute later, a glass of wine in one hand and a pretty woman in the other.  
  
"So, what are you chuckling about?" a familiar voice whispered in his ear. Romeo spun around to see Tybalt's smiling face.  
  
"Tybalt!"  
  
"Shh. You're always making so much noise." Tybalt steered Romeo over to a side room, behind curtains. He threw his arms around Romeo and kissed his nose. His lips then wandered to the base of Romeo's neck.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Mercutio got it into his head to come to the party - something about Rosaline. He thinks I'm in love with her." Romeo shook his head and wrapped his arms around Tybalt. "If he only knew. . ." Tybalt laughed into Romeo's neck. Romeo trembled as Tybalt's breath touched his skin.  
  
Tybalt lifted his head and stared coyly into Romeo's eyes. "Am I making you nervous?"  
  
Romeo nodded. "We're in a rather public place, you know."  
  
"Yes."  
  
And you don't seem to care much, thought Romeo.  
  
"I swear to God. . ." Tybalt said. "Some day." Again, Romeo knew what he was talking about.  
  
"That's an odd thing to swear to God," Romeo replied. "Considering we're going to Hell for this, it seems to be more appropriate to swear to the Devil."  
  
Tybalt frowned. "I never believed in that. For God to send people who love each other to Hell, just because they love each other, while adulterers in loveless marriages can still go to Heaven. . . no. No."  
  
"D-do you mean. . .?" The question hung in the air.  
  
"What? That I think men in love is alright, or that I love you? Both."  
  
Romeo stared at him, too afraid to speak.  
  
"I know I've never said it, but. . . I love you. I love you, and only you." Tybalt squawked when Romeo threw his arms around him, squeezing the air from his lungs.  
  
"Romeo - darling - you're - suffocate - me." The words came in gasps. Romeo, releasing his stranglehold, held the panting boy at arm's length and stared at him.  
  
"You really mean it?" he asked softly.  
  
Tybalt coughed. "Of course I mean it! What do you think I am, a goddamn liar? Plenty of things I may be, but dishonest isn't one of them."  
  
"I know that. I guess I'm just trying to get this processed in my mind." They stood silent for a moment, except for Tybalt's coughs as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I love you too." Romeo's voice was shaky, but he felt a relief now that he'd finally said it. I love you. I love you. I love you. The words repeated themselves in his mind, a delightful chorus.  
  
"That's good." Tybalt grinned. "Elsewise we'd be going to Hell, eh?"  
  
"Yeah." Romeo grinned back. "So. . . where were we?"  
  
"I think I was right here." Tybalt moved closer and kissed Romeo's neck again. His lips ghosted over Romeo's jawline and up onto his mouth. He pulled back. "Although you're right. This isn't a good place. We'd be caught in an instant."  
  
Romeo groaned. "Why did I say anything?"  
  
"Let's go to the ballroom, act like we're interested in the girls. We can talk again later." Tybalt raised his eyebrows suggestively. Romeo let himself be pulled back out from behind the curtains.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that Tybalt's little speech is not exactly characteristic of Elizabethan times. But it's my fic, so there. ^_^  
  
Muse-sama: Review!  
  
Anie: I agree, but there ought to be a reason why, you know?  
  
Muse-sama: Of course. That is a secret. REVIEW!  
  
Anie (aside to readers): Always do what Muse-sama says. Especially when Muse-sama is in Xelloss-mode. . . (P.S, Kitty-Rin, I still have to watch those tapes!) 


End file.
